


3 Little Pigs

by ShivaeSyke



Series: Blackwood [2]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShivaeSyke/pseuds/ShivaeSyke
Summary: Bog has responsibilities in Blackwood, like his 'Book Club'.





	3 Little Pigs

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tidbit of stuff that hasn't been edited, but will. :D Good for a laugh.

“The Big Bad Wolf huffed and he puffed and fell down dead at the door of the straw house. That’s the dangers of smoking.” Bog grinned at the dozen small children gathered around him.

“That’s not how the story goes, Mr. Bog!” Several of them cried out, aghast that he wasn’t reading the story right.

“Well, that’s how this one goes.” Bog waved the 3 Little Pigs book in the air, gesturing at it with his other hand. “Ye can’t read ta tell me otherwise, can ye?”

“Bogdan Laird!” One of the mothers sitting behind the children glared at him. “Just read the story.”

“Fiiiine.” Bog made a face at her much to the delight of the children. “Where were we.”

“The Big Bad Wolf is going to BLOW the house down!” One excited little boy bounced to his feet and whirled around in a circle. Then he turned and looked at Bog expectantly.

“What are we teaching impressionable young kids these days.” Bog rolled his eyes skyward, then put the book in front of his face like he was really concentrating. “The first wee little pig, the one with the straw house, heard the big bad wolf outside asking to be let in, so he opened the door and let the wolf in.”

“That’s not how the story goes!” Multiple kids called out, this time with grins on their face.

“Why not?” Bog turned sideways to the kids, holding the book close to his face. “And he fed him cheeseburgers, french fries and chicken nuggets!”

“That’s not how the story goes!” All of the kids shrieked with laughter.

“And the big bad wolf turned out not to be so big or so bad. He was just really, really sad because nobody wanted to be his friend.”

“Ahhhh.” Multiple kids called out sadly.

“So then the wee little pig introduced the big bad wolf to his brothers and they made nice with their neighbor and he ate a few hunters who tried to turn the wee little piggies into bacon.” Bog slapped the book closed with a satisfied grin. “The end.” Then the kids converged on him laughing as they tried to hug Bog all at once.

Marianne chuckled at the sight and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. This wasn’t what she had expected when Bog told her that he had a book club meeting to attend at the Blackwood library.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this mental image of how Human Bog would be around kids and this wrote itself.  
I used to do this to my daughter alllll the time. She would get soooo mad.


End file.
